In
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #JapanFIFA2018: "Kaubertanya alasanku, bukan? Jika itu yang kauminta, maka jawabanku ialah 'center vocal chorusses', Honda Kiku." [au; implied 2P! Japan.]


"Kaubertanya alasanku, bukan? Jika itu yang kauminta, maka jawabanku ialah _'center vocal chorusses'_ , Honda Kiku."

 **...~*o0o*~...**

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers** (c) **_Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan._**

 _I gain no material profits by making this Indonesian fanfiction work._

 **IN** (c) **_INDONESIAN KARA._**

.

hint ~ **_2KR \- Selfcest! Japan._**

Khusus dipersembahkan untuk: **#JapanFIFA2018.**

.

 **-Indonesia, 1 Juli 2018-**

* * *

•••

SETENGAH jam sebelum memasuki lapangan berumput hijau; saksi pertandingan-pertandingan Piala Dunia 2018, hibukan kalimat " _trilingual_ " alias "tiga bahasa" masih terdengar di mana-mana.

Oh, empat, jika Bahasa Rusia dari penonton dan beberapa kru dari negara tuan rumah pula dihitung.

 _"Konnichiwa."_

Adalah seorang Honda Kiku, mengenakan _jersey_ biru, bercelana hitam panjang dengan ikat pinggang, yang datang seorang diri; menyelinap, menyapa beberapa pemain dalam kesebelasan yang akan diturunkan dalam _first half-time_ kali ini.

Sekadar bertanya kabar, katanya. Memastikan kondisi mereka semua _fit_ dan sehat-sehat saja hari ini (dan seterusnya, jika bisa: selamanya).

"Cukup _fit_ untuk pertandingan hari ini, Honda Kiku _-sama_. Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri?" Senyuman Sang Jepang terulum mendengar pertanyaan itu, lantas Kiku menjawab, "Baik. Sama sehatnya dengan kalian semua. Terima kasin telah bertanya."

Senyum itu ternyata berlanjut hingga beberapa menit ke depan.

Sepasang keping cokelat mudanya hampir terpejam ketika tersenyum mendengar candaan ringan yang dilontarkan. Tentang " _jersey_ istimewa" yang tidak boleh dikenakan dalam pertandingan Piala Dunia.

"Jika saja FIFA _-sama_ mengizinkan kita untuk mengenakan _jersey_ istimewa tersebut, _wah_ , alangkah bahagianya puteriku di rumah, bukan begitu?" Bersama yang lain, Kiku ikut tertawa.

Salah satu bertanya, "Sebentar, apa tadi? 'FIFA _-sama_ '? Apakah Anda memanusiakan sebuah ajang besar di dunia ini?" Gelak tawa kembali terdengar.

"Hahaha, menghormati para penyelenggara, sekaligus menghibur dan memecang ketegangan, betul? Lihat, Honda Kiku _-sama_ bahkan tertawa karena candaanku," timpalnya seraya melirik ke arah Kiku yang masih terkikik, kemudian membalas timpalan salah satu pemain dalam timnas negaranya.

Di tengah candaan hangat itu, netra cokelat Kiku tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang ia cari; pemuda dua puluh tahunan yang berupawani seiras dengannya, hanya berbeda warna iris dan rambut.

Kiku mengucapkan permisi, dengan semangat, _"Good luck."_

"Kuro _-san_ ," panggil Kiku pelan, si empunya nama berhenti meneguk air mineral dari botolnya. Hanya dibalas dengan tatapan mata bersirat tanda tanya. "Kontrol emosi dan dirimu, _nii-san_. Jangan sampai pertahanan emosimu lepas ketika bermain di lapangan hijau."

Kiku menatap ke luar; pada riuhnya bangku penonton dan suporter dari masing-masing timnas, pada puluhan kru yang bertugas untuk meliput dan mereka yang diamanahi tugas untuk menjaga keamanan di sekitar bangku suporter ... mencegah adanya kericuhan (meskipun kecil kemungkinannya).

Kala menarik tatapan netra, kembali pada persona keduanya yang masih asyik sendiri meneguki air mineral hingga botol pun tandas isi. "Aku tahu." Hanya sehelaan napas dan gelengan kepala, kala respon amat singkat itu Kiku dengar.

"Jangan sampai bermain kasar, Kuro _-san_ , mencederai pemain lawan hingga absen lebih dari semusim adalah ..."

"Namun, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh mempersengitcepatkan ritme pertandingan, bukan?" Dengan ekspresi (yang masih) tenang, Kuro memotong kalimat Kiku, yang belum sempat tuntas diucapkan.

"Jepang harus menang minimal satu angka, atau minimal juga menahan imbang Polandia dalam pertandingan ini, Kiku, dan membuat timnas kita berada satu angka di atas tim lawan adalah suatu keharusan bagiku."

Barusan.

Kiku mengedip sekali.

Dua kali.

Ketiga kali dan selepas itu, kalimat balasan Kiku katakan.

"Su- _sumimasen_ , Kuro _-san_ , jika saya lancang. Namun, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa mengalahkan dan menahan imbang Polandia adalah suatu keharusan?" Kiku mengernyit, dahinya berkerut; heran, tidak habis pikir.

Sekali, sosok di hadapannya mengembus napas lelah, dengan tangan yang berhenti melipat jaket biru dalam genggaman. Meskipun kecil, tersemat Hinomaru di bagian dada sebelah kiri dari jaket tersebut. "Aku punya janji dengan seseorang."

"Janji?"

"Dengan Kartika, yang tentunya harus dipenuhi. Ditepati. Isinya, silakan putar ulang kalimatku tepat sebelum pertanyaanmu yang pertama." Tali sepatu pun disimpulkan, agar tidak kendor (atau malah lepas, melayang ke udara, dan diakhiri dengan adegan "pemain tertimpuk sepatu" yang dengan gilanya takkan terjadi) saat pertandingan.

"Kau akan terjun?"

Kiku sedikit tersentak. _"Nani?"_

Masih, Kuro menyimpul tali sepatu kirinya. "Apa kau akan diturunkan dalam pertandingan nanti?" ulangnya, kali ini lebih jelas, namun tanpa menoleh pada Kiku.

(Sayangnya), Kiku menggeleng pelan.

" _Nee (Ya)_ , jika ada pemain dari kesebelasan kita yang mengalami cedera parah nanti, Kuro _-san_." Gerakan tangan itu berhenti, tepat setelah Kiku menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa detik tiada ucap, Kuro mengedip beberapa kali; agaknya berpikir dalam bingung.

Lima belas detik jeda, tangannya kembali menyimpul tali sepatu. "Apa _Coach_ sudah gila karena tidak menerjunkan kapten kesebelasan dalam pertandingan ini, _hm_?" Kedua telapak tangan saling Kuro tepukkan; membersihkannya dari debu yang barangkali menempel.

 _Ish._

Untungnya, sang pelatih timnas Negeri Fujiyama tidak ada di sini. "Saya juga tidak tahu."

Dua keping monokrom tenang Kiku, akhirnya bertemu dengan sepasang keping merah darah tajam menusuk milik Sang Persona Kedua Jepang. "Barangkali, menyimpan kekuatan apabila Jepang melaju ke babak enam belas besar nanti," imbuhnya.

"Iya jika kita berhasil mengalahkan Polandia." Ia merenggangkan otot punggung dan tangannya, di depan Kiku; yang bergeming di tengah riuh cakapan. "Kita harus menang. Melaju ke babak enam belas besar di Piala Dunia tahun ini."

Kiku menarik napas, lantas mengembuskannya kembali. "Terlalu banyak kata 'menang' dan 'kalah' dari semua kalimatmu, Kuro _-san_." Personifikasi "legam" di hadapan Kiku ini keras kepala.

" _Up to you_ , Krisan."

Kernyitan jelas di dahi, Kiku lantas bertanya, "'Krisan'?"

"Namamu." Amat singkat. "Maknanya."

Dalam ruang penuh hiruk-pikuk itu, Kiku menghitung waktu, mengingat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kaubisa berjanji dengan Kartika, Kuro _-san_?" Yang ditanya, segera menjatuhkan tas ransel berisi baju ganti dan botolan air mineral, menimpa lantai, menimbulkan bunyi yang jelas ditelan hiruk.

Seingatnya, Kuro tidak mudah mengikat janji dengan siapapun, kecuali jika amat penting.

(Kiku mulai berpikir jika semenjak persona keduanya mengenal gadis bernama Kartika yang berasal dari Indonesia itu, sifat-sifat "gelap" Kuro perlahan "lenyap". Meskipun jika diperhatikan secara saksama, baik Kartika dan Kuro memiliki sifat yang sama.)

 _"Center vocal chorusses."_

Jelas, Kiku tahu artinya. "Aku sengaja menuliskan nama lengkap Kartika pada surat keterangan keanggotaan proyek _chorus_ pada dua tempat; yang satu ialah kolom tempat di mana namaku yang dituliskan, satunya lagi ... namanya."

"Begitu ..." Kiku bergumam, Kuro menimpali kembali, "Sayangnya, jelas kautahu reaksinya: dia tidak terima."

Setengah jam berakhir cepat. Seruan untuk segera berbaris pun dilantangkan segera. Dua barisan panjang; timnas Jepang dan Polandia.

Segera me **masuk** i lapangan hijau, saksi atas pertandingan kedua negara, dalam ajang akbar dalam dunia persepakbolaan yang digelar setiap empat tahun sekali.

Namun ketahuilah, di sebuah hotel tingkat kelima belas dekat Stadion yang digunakan untuk menggelar pertandingan tersebut, ada yang berharap-harap cemas; seorang gadis beriris merah darah dengan rambut hitam cokelat-kemerahan asal Indonesia.

* * *

 **~END~**

* * *

Para penggemar getek **2KR** alias **KuroKara** saya persilakan untuk menyeringai sekarang, _arigato._ (_ _")

Implied **_selfcest Japan_** , eh? Hmm. :'D

 _Longer than the **"Always"** one, eh? Yeah, that's a reality._

Saingan saya, favers aph **2p! Japan** ternyata sekampung, ya. Banyak yang buat fanfiksinya juga, duh. Jadi rada-rada kzl. XD

 _Well,_ terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Favs** dan **review** **s** -nya setia **INDONESIAN KARA** tunggu!


End file.
